As Good A Time As Any
by awww queen
Summary: I have to say that I am appalled by some of the reactions of you people! This is insane! I tried to got D/R back together... but NO! you don't want that, then I make it J/R but no, you don't like that either!!!!! Grr!
1. Goodbye to you!

As Good A Time As Any  
By: Amber Waldner  
Summary: right where season 2 ended… Lore and Rory walking down the aisle!  
Paring: Rory/Jess- Rory/Dean  
Spoilers: bits and pieces from season 2, mainly the finally.  
  
Rory and Lorelai walk down the aisle and then stand off to the side and wait for Sookie and Jackson to say their vows. Lorelai tapped Rory lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" Rory whispered, annoyed. "Can't you see we are at a wedding?"  
  
"Ya… ya, I… uh I just need to tell you something…" Lorelai whispered back.  
  
"Can't it wait, we are missing Sookie and Jackson's vows!"  
  
"No… I need to get this off my system now… its HUGE and you need to know!"  
  
"Huge?"  
  
"It has the potential to change our life!"  
  
"Well what is it? Hurry up!"  
  
"Okay… but you have to stay calm… remember. Sookie and Jackson are saying their vows and this is a wedding… so if I tell you, you have to keep it to yourself!"  
  
"Okay, okay now spill it!"  
  
"Your dad left…"  
  
"Huh…" Rory gasped as she eyed the crowd for Christopher.  
  
"Babe, he isn't out there, he went back to Hartford… Sherry's pregnant!"  
  
"Oh, okay!"  
  
"That's it? Just oh, okay?"  
  
"Ya, remember, this is a wedding."  
  
"Oh, right!" They both look up at Sookie and Jackson.  
  
"And do you Sookie St. James take Jackson as your husband, to love and to hold from this day forth, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Sookie said without hesitation.  
  
"I now announce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" And they did.  
  
Later that day, at the party, Rory sat down for a while to read. She felt a shadow over her and looked up. "Jess!"  
  
"That's my name!"  
  
"Right… um, what are you doing here…"   
  
"Well I went back to Luke's and thought about it and I am not sorry about what happened!"  
  
"What happened… oh… right."  
  
"Ya, and I would like to try again…" Jess hesitated, "If that's okay with you!" Suddenly Jess turned around and walked away.  
  
"Rory, there you are…" Rory turned around dazed only to see Dean.  
  
"Dean… and Sherry… and babies and kissing and… people oh so many people and Jess and Sookie and Jackson…" She just kept saying as she started to walk home.   
  
"Lorelai… I think you better find Rory… she was babbling about just about everything under the sun and then she started heading to her house!" Dean said worried!  
  
"Uh… okay, I'll head home then, tell Sookie that I will be back in about 15minutes, okay?" Lorelai informed him. Then she headed home, but since Rory was babbling around and walking really, really slow, and Lorelai was hurrying to find her, just in case something was really seriously wrong, they met up about a block away from the wedding. "Rory thank god!"  
  
"… oh and Grandma, and Grandpa, and Jess and Luke, and Mom, and Dean and Jess, and fighting, and Paris, and oh great, my head hurts…" Rory continued to babble pointlessly.  
  
"Honey are you okay?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Everything is fine, everything will be fine, everything has been fine! Oh, except for Jess and Dean and fighting and Mom and coffee, and daisies, lots and lots of daisies and people and vows and Sherry and Dad and promises, oh broken promises…." She wondered off into her alternate universe again!  
  
"Rory… is everything alright?" Lorelai asked, more worried than ever.  
  
"Mom, I have something important to tell you!" Rory was semi- back to normal.  
  
"What sweetie, what is it?" Lorelai asked, still worried to death.  
  
"I, I don't love Dean anymore, and I think we should break up!" Rory said, still in shock.  
  
"Baby, are you sure?" Lorelai wanted to verify.  
  
"Yes, but you have to do it!" Rory added.  
  
"What, why me?" Lorelai was confused.  
  
"Because I can't break his heart, he cares for me too much." Rory was nearly to tears.  
  
"Rory honey, what is this about?" Lorelai wanted the truth.  
  
"I kissed Jess, and I love Jess, and he loves me!" Rory explained.  
  
"You what?" Lorelai said in shock.  
  
"I kissed Jess, about an hour ago, right before we went down the aisle!" Rory explained.  
  
"Oh baby," Lorelai said in a sympathetic way.  
  
"Oh, no Jess!" Rory suddenly realized.  
  
"What?" Lorelai was confused… again.  
  
"I got to go, I'll meet you back at the party!" Rory said and she ran off.  
  
"Ok…. Well I will be, there," She was hardly able to get out. Rory ran and ran and ran. She ran all the way to the bridge….  
  
"Jess!" She said and she sat down next to him, "Jess, I love you." And at that Jess looked up and kissed Rory, and she kissed him back, and he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too." he said simply, and kissed her again.  
  
Back at the party Lorelai was looking for Dean to tell him the bad news. "Dean!"  
  
"Ya Lorelai?" Dean said. "Is Rory ok?"  
  
"Ya. Rory is, but you may not be in a minute.." Lorelai started.  
  
"Why… what's going on?" Dean suddenly looked worried.  
  
"Oh Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean… I don't know how to tell you," Lorelai paused.  
  
"Right I got it, don't bother, I know what's going on," he started to cry, "I got to go!"  
  
"Dean wait…" But she was too late. Dean knew just where Rory was! He ran over to the bridge and there they were kissing up a storm.   
  
"Rory, how could you," he whispered.  
  
"Dean…" Rory said and stopped and looked up.   
  
"Forget it, you have made the message very clear, we are over!" and he walked away. A week went by and no word from Dean. Jess was over all the time now, not something that Lorelai was the biggest fan of by the way. He was in and out, and he got Rory's car repaired for her!  
  
"So, how's life treating you, my sweet?" Jess asked sweetly.  
  
"It's better now!" Rory answered and kissed Jess on the nose.  
  
"Ok, don't ever do that…!" Jess looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Sorry…" Rory said and kissed him sweetly for a moment.  
  
"I got you something!" Jess said.  
  
"You did, what?" Rory asked.  
  
"This!" He said and then pulled out a copy of The Portable Dorothy Parker.  
  
"Oh…" she paused.  
  
"I mean I know you read it, but you said it was your favorite, so I thought you might like your own copy!  
  
"It's great!" Rory said, but honestly, it wasn't great, because memories of the book brought back memories of Dean and when life was simple, and that made Rory angry, she started to cry.  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Ya, everything is great," but it wasn't. Now all she could think of was Dean… and when she was with Dean she was safe! But when she was with Jess she felt wild and spontaneous! Like she could jump off a bridge, or skip class… she liked both, yet she hated both at the same time. Although the decision was made, she still wasn't sure if it was the right way to go! 


	2. She's my girl Understand!

Things went on like that for a while! Jess and Rory were happy together, but if Rory was happy, why did she feel so empty? Like something, or someone was missing! She looked at the copy of the Portable Dorothy Parker, that lay on the desk… "Dean… oh Dean…" she mumbled to herself quietly that next morning. She got up and got ready for the day… then looked at her clock, she had to go to the market and wasn't even thinking about whether Dean was there or not! "8:16." She spoke aloud. And she was off… when she got to the market it hit her, "Oh no… Dean!" She ducked behind a counter of corn starch, She read the front, "Corn starch, 100% pure, See back panel for EASY MICROWAVE ENTREES." She sighed… looked at Dean and took a few steps back almost running over Jess.   
"Whatcha looking at?" Jess asked.  
"Oh.. Nothing…" she didn't want Jess to know that she may still have a thing with Dean.  
"Oh… nothing… really… I see, so are you busy today? I thought we could hang out." Jess said.  
""Um… ya, actually I have to go to Paris' house for newspaper stuff… I was just getting a coke before I left."  
"Well, do I get a kiss?" Jess asked. She pecked a kiss at his cheek and ran out the door. Jess walked over to Dean and slammed him into the wall.   
"Hey, what's your deal?"  
"Stay away from Rory! She is MINE!" Jess said and got his face up to about an inch away from Dean's.   
"Look, we broke up… She is ALL yours…"  
"YA? Then why did she come here to check you out?"   
"She did?"  
"Yes! She did!!! WHY?"  
"If I didn't even know she was here, why the hell would I know why?"   
"Don't be cute!"   
"Look you can have Rory and Shane and Lane and every god damn girl in this god damn town, I really don't give a shit!"  
"Stay away from my girl!" Jess said and left. Dean walked out the back door and started to cry… he loved Rory so much… and he was crushed that they were apart. It was like being eaten alive by some other force… then he smiled, she was checking me out, he thought… I may still have a chance! 


	3. Just Friends

"Rory what's wrong…" Lorelai asked that next day.  
"Oh nothing… I just… I miss Dean… talking to him, spending time with him…" she explained.  
"But you don't love him and don't want to go out with him…? Right?" Lorelai was confuzzled.  
"Right… I just want to be his friend… I miss him a lot…" Rory explained.  
"So, you know what you have to do… go talk to him!" Lorelai encouraged.  
"Ok, promise I will be at Luke's on time today!" She promised, since she was late the previous day. She went to Dean's house and knocked on the door. There was a girl, around Dean's age… Rory guessed about 16 or 17 … she was wearing low jeans and a t-shirt and her hair was down, barely reaching her shoulders.   
"Oh, hi, I was just leaving…" The girl said and yelled back, "See you later tonight Dean…" them pushed past her.  
"Bye," a familiar voice said.  
"Dean? Who was that?" Rory asked confused.  
"Rory, is that you? Um… that was Danni, my new girlfriend, we were looking at some new car models I built." Dean explained.  
"Ah… so you have a new girlfriend? Huh?" Rory said.  
"Ya… So do you want something?" Dean asked.  
"No… I just came by to say 'Hi'" Rory said and turned around and started to walk away.   
"Wait, don't go!" Dean said.  
"Ya," she whirled around.  
"I… I just… do you think we could just be friends… you know, we aren't together, but I just thought, maybe we could still be friends…" Dean started to repeat himself.  
"Um… sure… I got to go meet Jess, talk to you later!" She ran off and headed toward the bridge where Jess was sitting waiting.  
"Hey," Jess said and got up… "So is that finished?"  
"Huh?" Rory said confused.  
"I saw you at Dean's…" Jess explained.  
"Oh… Jess, he has a girlfriend… that flip- out the other day… that was just because I wanted to be friends with him still… nothing else… I miss talking to him about stuff and now that we aren't together there is no more big issue with him worrying about me seeing you on the side… you don't have to worry!" Rory explained in great detail.  
"Okay…" Jess said and leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips for a moment. She kissed back… "I love you!" he said, "So what's the plan for the day?"  
"Well, I thought we could go to the book fair… but before that I have to go to the Inn and talk to Mom… I told her I would… is that a-right?"   
"Ya, sure, whatever makes you happy!" Jess said sweetly.  
"You're perfect…" Rory stated.  
"Lets go!" 


End file.
